1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pan-zoom tool tracking menu providing selectable pan and zoom functions and tracking a position of a pen type input transducer and, more particularly, to a bulls eye type target shaped tool having the pan and zoom controls in distinct rings of the target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stylus or pen-based computers, such as tablet (personal computers) PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming a popular type of computing device. These devices operate somewhat differently than the typical mouse-based computer systems. In the pen-based devices the user uses a stylus or pen to select and activate items, such as menu controls/buttons, as well as to perform graphic functions, such as drawing. In performing these different operations it is often the case that the user must move the pen to a menu to select a function and then return to the display area to perform the function. This is particularly true of pan and zoom functions that need to be performed and often swapped during graphics processing. These tool palette round trips are time consuming.
What is needed is a system that will avoid tool palette round trips for such limited input device systems when pan and zoom operations are being performed.